Antipathy
by xhumanoidxify
Summary: If I wanted to be betrayed, I'd would rather be physically torn apart. I trusted her. No...I do trust her. I trust her even now. But I am starting to come to a realization. The only reason I trust her is because I don't want to admit the truth. (AU. Characters may seem OOC. Rating might change later on.)
1. Spirited Away: Chapter 1, Beginning

**Hello! This is my first Victorious fanfiction. My story is will be AU. And this is my first attempted at the horror genre too, so I'm sorry if this is bad xD**

**The ages between the main characters are different than what they actually are, so don't mind that. By the way, Trina won't be in this story. **

**I don't own anything except the plot. **

* * *

_If I wanted to be betrayed, I'd would rather be physically torn apart._

_I trusted her. No...I do trust her. I trust her even now. But I am starting to come to a realization. The only reason I trust her is because I don't want to admit the truth._

_I force myself to believe in her. I am sick and tired of feeling this way..._

_My eyes become slightly clouded as tears formed and soaked my eyes. The mechanical movements I've made stops and the room is now filled with silence. I feel like I can still hear her. That can't be right. She stopped awhile ago._

_I am the only one crying. She didn't even cry. When she was repeating those words to me, she had no expression or emotion at all. If she doesn't have anymore tears to shed for me, then I shouldn't cry for her. I shouldn't be crying right now._

_But why does it hurt so much? Is it because I wanted to believe what she didn't betray me? Isn't that enough? No. It's not._

_I want to leave this unbarring feeling behind. I chose not to do that. It would have been easier for me to dismiss the pain then and there. I knew this, but I still chose to believe. The only person who knew how dreadful this is was...was me._

_I did what I could have. I know I did. It's enough for me. I should just let it go. __But I'm not getting rid it. I am going to lay it down with her, like flowers on a grave. So please...calm down._

_My right arm feels numb, but I raise it one more time. Every time I swing, bits and pieces of my baggage gets thrown away._

_I value her kindness and friendship. I valued her smile._

_This is my very last one. After this swing, it's all over. This my first and last flowers for you, my friend. _

* * *

"Hey, Tori. Over here!" Cat smiled and she called me over. I grabbed my things and head over. A nice group of desks surround Cat, along with a group of our friends. "So, how is your morning?"

Cat's smile didn't fade, but it managed to still active on her face, making me feel light inside. "Pretty good."

This one that smiling and being cute, that is Cat Valentine. I have only been friends with her for a couple of weeks and it feels like we've been friends for years. She isn't the only one in the group.

"Seriously? I feel horrible this morning." This one, her name is Jade West. Unlike Cat, she kinda likes to make her own rules. There are also 3 males with us, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro. They are pretty cool, but I haven't really gotten to know them as well as Jade and Cat.

"How come?" Beck asked her.

"Didn't go to bed until 3 am. Don't ask." Jade laughed as the bell rang for school.

All of us go to one school and pretty much anyone student in this village. We live in Westlake, a small, rural village outside of Los Angeles. The school here only has one class room, with 20 students in it, including myself. All of them are different grade levels. I don't how the teacher does it, teaching all these grade levels at the same time.

Jade is one grade higher than all of us, making her the chick who runs this place. Beck and Robbie are in the same grade as Cat and I, which is the tenth grade. Andre is the only one who is the underclass.

When the others need help, I sometimes have to teach them myself. Not all of them, but some of them.

As class time went on, I didn't notice it was already time to go home. I had to help Jade and Cat. With the boys, it seemed like they had everything under control and they were already helping each other from the start.

"Wow. You're good that this." Cat said.

I leaned back, exhausted from all the tutoring. "I hate teaching. It makes me think how little I know." Jade laughed.

"You what they say, if you're going to teach something, you'd better know it three times better."

I jumped and leaned in closer to Jade. "Aren't you a grade higher than me?! Why am I teaching you?"

She pushed me back into my seat. "Buzz off."

"Tori, you got any plans tomorrow?" I quickly sat up correctly.

"No. Why?"

Jade casually butted into the conversation, as if it was nothing. "I hear you you still need to figure out your way around here." She grinned at me, looking like she was going to do something.

"Well, let's go out after school and show you around. All six of us."

"Um...sure okay." To be honest, I wasn't expecting this, but it's really nice of Cat to show me around.

"On top of that, you will be able to meet more citizens of this village. It's really small. The population is less two thousand people." Jade said.

That I didn't know. My mom told me it was around four thousand. "It sounds awesome. I can't wait."

* * *

The tour with all of them was fun. We all had a in the park, which wasn't too far from the school. We bought snacks from a nearby vendor who was selling them. It got closer to sunset, a few people left. Andre and Jade already left. Which only left Robbie, Beck and Cat, plus myself.

"Hey, since we got to go somewhere where you thought it was fun, how about we go somewhere I like." Cat suggested. I didn't mind that. I didn't want to leave yet.

Everyone agreed and all of us went back to the park. Cat and Robbie started running around like children while Beck and I sat on the bench, watching them. Cat didn't want to run around alone, so she dragged Robbie along with her. Both of them had a wonderful time. I laughed, along with Beck, who were teasing them to ourselves. They ran pretty far away, but both of us were able to still see them from a distance. It seemed like both of them were coming back. Once they did, Cat came back with a worried look.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I dropped something back there. My earring that I had." I took a good look at her ear and it was true, it was missing.

"Robbie, Beck. Do you think you could help me find it?"

I didn't mind she was asking the boys to help. I was tired anyway. "Sure." They both said in unison. Beck got up and started walking next Cat. I lied my head back on the top of the bench, trying to relax a bit.

Footsteps were being made in the background. It began to get closer, which made me uneasy. I felt a presence behind me and jumped up. A stranger was smiling at me as he tried to explain. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"My name is Kyle. Kyle Vincent. I am tourist here. Are you local?"

"Sort of." I smiled at him as I looked out for Cat.

"What are they doing over there? Are they looking for something?" Kyle asked me.

At this point, I felt like joking around. "Not sure. I think they are trying to find that dead body that Cat chopped up awhile ago." I smirked afterwards, trying to hold in laughter.

Kyle's expression dropped from a smile to serious. "That was a horrible crime. I heard they are still missing one of the arms."

I went into a bit of shock. "Missing...arms?" I soon was snapped back into reality went I hear Cats voice.

"Tori!" Cat yelled. "I found it!"

"Awesome." I said blankly. I was still surprised on what Kyle said to me.

Kyle went back to being himself again. "I guess I better go. It was nice meeting you, Tori. Sorry for scaring you there." He walked off by himself and focused my attention to Cat.

"I found it see!" Cat yelled excitedly. She opened her hand to reveal the missing earring in her hand. She put it her pocket so she wouldn't lose it again. "Great! So are we leaving now?"

"We should it's getting dark." Robbie said to all of us. "I got to head home. See you guys tomorrow!"

Beck, Cat and I waved at Robbie who ran home from the path. I was still curious about what Kyle said. It still lingered in my mind. Ah. I am getting in _way_ over my head.

"Has anything bad ever happen here?" I asked.

Cat thought about it, as well as Beck. "No, not that I know of." Beck said.

"Same. You see, I transferred here too, not too long ago."

"So you're new here too? I thought you were born here." I chuckled in embarrassment. Beck stared at me as I was talking to Cat.

"Yep. So I don't know anything about it." Cat laughed.

"Were there any clashes...like murder or assault?"

Both there faces held blank expressions just after I asked. I don't know why, but it seemed suspicious. "No." Cat said. As she spoke, she sounded more grown up than what she appears to be.

"What about you, Beck?"

Silence filled the air after that. He didn't say anything too quickly, but came to the conclusion that Cat did. "Not at all." He says with an empty voice. Cat smiled at me as we continued to walk.

Soon, Beck left to go home and it was just Cat and I. "I had a really good time, Tori. We should do this again."

"Yeah." I said softly. "We should."

Cat waved as she said goodbye. "Bye Tori!" I waved awkwardly and began to walk home.

* * *

School today was pretty boring. It seemed like nothing was happening and I got tired pretty easily. I almost fell asleep, along with a few others. "I can't wait to go home today. It was such a bore."

Cat rubbed my head. "Aw. Poor Tori."

Jade folded her arms. "I bet you want to go home now don't you." I detected the mockery coming from her mouth. I laughed.

"Hey, I have somewhere to be, I can't walk home with you guys, sorry." Cat said, gathering her things.

All of us waved goodbye to her as we put our books into our bags. As we left the school building, Andre and Beck left as well. There houses were closer to school than Jade and I's are. We started walking together and it was almost time for Jade to go, I asked the same question that I asked Beck and Cat.

"Did anything bad happen here?"

Jade turned at me. "Yep. Government officials threatened to kick us out. They were going wipe out this village to build somethin'. I don't know what it is."

"They were going to kick you out?"

"Yeah. So we decided to fight them. We got petitions from anyone we could. We went LA to even negotiate there. And in the end, we won. It the story on how the small guys took down the big guys." Jade laughed. It seemed like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Interesting. Were there any accidents...?" I asked politely.

Jade froze in her walk. She looked down at the ground and then back up again. She had the same lifeless assertion that Beck and Cat had. "No. Nothing happened." I gasped.

"Oh. Okay."

"See you tomorrow!" Jade said loudly. She walked off fast and left me to walk on my own. I walked through the park to get home, since it was the quickest route. In the distance, I saw Cat who was looking like she was lost.

"Cat! It's me!" I called out. She waved to me. "What are you doing?"

"I am looking for my earring." She said quietly. I managed to here her, despite it being a whisper.

"I thought you found it yesterday."

Cat looked like she was disappointed. "No. I didn't. Even with Beck and Robbie, I still couldn't find it."

"So, why did you lie to me?"

"I guess I didn't want to make you wait any longer, since you seemed tired yesterday."

"I see. Well, you need any help?" I asked.

Cat jumped up in excitement. "Yes please!"

I walked behind Cat, who was walking rapidly. She must be pretty excited about whatever. Over to my right, I see a small magazine near a tree. The tree looked old and rotting. As I got it, I skimmed through it.

"There it is." I said to myself, in panic. I started to read the article. "Horrifying tragedy in Westlake park. The victim was hacked to pieces. The murders viciously attacked the victim with hatchets and pick-axes. After torturing the victim the body was divided into six parts. Head, arms, legs and torso. one of the murders is still on the loose."

At that moment, I thought about what they had all said to me. "No. Not at all. No, nothing happened." Those words still remained in my head until I could fully grasp what was happening.

"It's true. There was a murder." I began to sweat as I looked up, trying to see Cat from the distance I was at.

"Tori?" I heard Cat calling me. Looking back that what they said, it seemed like they didn't want to talk about it. Were they lying to me? Did they really know what happened or...?

Either way, I still have to figure out more on what happened, whether they like it or not.


	2. Spirited Away: Chapter 2, Suspisions

**I am glad some people liked my last chapter. Warning: this could be a triggering chapter, as violent things such as suicide is mentioned. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED xD**

**Please Read and Review!**

**I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot! **

* * *

"It's true. There was a murder." I began to sweat as I look up, trying to see Cat from a distance. A cold chill went down my bent spine and I shiver from the sight. The sound of a small breaking branch is made behind me. When I turn around, I see Cat. I jump and fall on my back onto the grass, trying to defend myself.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for scaring you." She says while helping me up.

I shyly take her hand and let her help me up. I shake off all the dirt that I might have gotten onto my clothes. "Yeah. I think so. But you scared the crap out of me though."

"I am sorry, Tori." Cat blushed with embarrassment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked.

Cat shook her head. "No. Now I am really upset." I grab her shoulder and give it a tight squeeze.

"It's okay. We can go buy new ones tomorrow."

Cat's sudden frown turned into a big smile. "Sure. That would be fun."

* * *

_Before school is over the next day._

"The what?" I was totally confused about all this. The group was telling me about a certain festival that happens every year in this village, but I don't get why it's so special here.

"The Diable Coulee festival. Robbie has a spot on the committee, you know." Jade explained to me.

I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my desk. I held my head up with my hand, as I focused most of my intention on the conversation. "So, what is this festival anyway?"

"It's when we get to go to the outskirts of town and we pay our respects to them by having a memorial service."

"Sounds like a boring festival." I yawned.

Andre butted in and spoke. "No, it's defiantly not a boring festival. We can hardly wait for it!"

"Yeah. There's going to be games and food stands, plus there is a memorial dance at the end."

I smiled. "Oh, I get it now. I can't wait."

...

I walked home with Beck and Robbie, since they offered today. Jade and Cat had to be somewhere right after school. As we were walking, I see someone far away. As we walked closer, the figure turned out to be Kyle Vincent, the tourist.

"Hey there!" Kyle had a camera in his hands and he was taking pictures of the nature in the village. As I waved and called out to him, he stopped and faced my direction and smiling with a big, goofy grin.

"Oh hey, Tori. It's nice to see you again."

"You too."

We walked closer and stopped right in front of him. "Have you taken any good pictures?" Beck asked.

"I think I got a couple of good ones." Kyle laughed. "Wow. Tori, I didn't know you were so popular. I'm jealous."

"No, it's not what it looks like." I awkwardly laughed and the boys did as well.

"You going to be here in time for the festival?" Robbie asked.

"That's the plan. I want to stay until the festival is over and then go back to Los Angeles." Kyle said.

"I am hoping your pictures win a whole bunch of awards." Robbie smiled.

Kyle started laughing hard and he came closer to us. "Man...I will see you guys at the festival. It was nice you, Tori." He walked off with his camera and we started walking back home.

"So, you guys know Kyle too?" I asked them both. It seems pretty odd that they would know them.

"He comes to Westlake twice a year." Beck explained.

Robbie followed up shortly after him. "He is always taking pictures of the wildlife and nature here. I guess it's for vacation."

"Vacation, huh?" I muttered.

* * *

A couple of days went by and the festival date came right around the corner.

Robbie came up to us. "Hey guys. Ready for the festival?"

"Totally. I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Come on, let's go!" Jade said, with the rest of them following.

All of us went to all the stands. We had a lot of food competitions among us. It was fun. There were also plenty of games to play too. I won a couple of prizes, too. The day went by so fast, I couldn't keep track of time.

Time flew until it was 10 pm. It was time for the memorial dance. Jade took my wrist and pulled me over to were the others were standing. When it started, a loud bass drum created a beat as the single dancer performed a ritual dance in front of the village people. Many of them were enjoying it as most of there attention were glued to the dancer.

As the festival ended, I was walking around with Cat, just chatting until we wanted to go home. I walked along the path, just along the river that runs through the village. I see Kyle, along with someone else. A woman. She was talking to him as I saw her mouth moving.

I look behind me and see that Cat had wandered off. _She was here just a minute ago._

I decided to walk up to Kyle and start a conversation. "Kyle." I hollered for him. He turns to me as I run up to him.

"How's it going? Where are the others?" He asked.

"Cat was just with me. She must of ran off somewhere."

The woman started to speak to me. "What did you think of it, Tori? Were you able to enjoy the festival?" She giggles with an adorable smile.

"Uh...I guess." I said nervously.

"Really?" She giggles again. _Who is this person anyway?_

"So after tonight, do you think you can say you're officially apart of this village?"

"I don't know. I am still in the dark about a few things. I get the feeling that I'm in the dark about some stuff."

Kyle started speaking. "Why? About Westlake?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, there's some stuff about the construction. I heard they were going to kick them out. That was a big deal back then, right?"

"I think they started planning it about six to seven years ago. For awhile, it looked like the village was doomed."

I was shocked and thankful to get some info from Kyle. "Wow, you're kidding."

"Most of the town protested against it. The plans were eventually withdrawn after all the scandals and corruption behind it."

I wanted to ask this ever since he mentioned it. And I've also tried getting answers. There could be a possibility he knows more behind the murder. "What about a murder, where the victim was chopped up? Have you heard about that?"

Kyle nodded. "I have. It happened four years ago, around this time of year. I think it happened the day of the festival."

The mysterious woman started to speak instead of Kyle. "All the villagers were positive it was Orias's curse."

"What's that?" I have never heard this before. There is a curse?

I turned to Kyle. "People said that it was fine punishment by the guardian god, Orias in Westlake. Revenge for threatening to kick the villagers out."

"Since that time, the curse has happened every single year." The woman said to me.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Each year, on the day of the festival, someone dies." Kyle says. His voice was dark and eerie.

I was shocked. "Every year?"

Kyle nodded. "On the day of the festival, after the year the body was found, a resident of Westlake, who supported the constrution threw himself off the clock tower, that's in the middle of town. As for his wife, she disappeared. They never found her body."

"The year after that, the priest came down with a mysterious illness and dropped dead on the floor. His wife hung herself the very same day, but the police never found her body that time either." The woman said. "The following year, a woman was found burned to death while locked in a cabin household on the outskirts of town."

"Really?" I was shocked. I didn't know that this even happened, let alone thought of. I couldn't believe that this small village was cursed. It's stupid. But still, all these deaths makes my stomach turn.

"I know, strange isn't it? Remember the man who threw himself off the tower. His younger brother was married to the woman who was burned to death."

I was speechless. I didn't know how to take in all of this. A panic sweat rolls don my forehead. Kyle started to speak again after the woman's pause in speech. "After the first murder, four festivals have been held. The fifth one is...tonight."

My eyes go wide. Who is going to get killed this year? Am I in danger?

* * *

What Kyle told me the other night, really freaked me out. All those mysterious deaths that happened during the festival and to believe that I had nothing to do with that. I was looking out the window of the classroom, rethinking all the things he said.

I still get chills after I think of each murder. It couldn't be possible or is it?

"Hey, Tori! Are you there?" Jade yelled. It quickly got my attention.

I jumped and swiftly turned to meet her gaze. "Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a bit. I got to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, have fun with your number 2!" Jade yelled to me. She started laughing, along with Cat.

"Jade, that's gross!" Cat laughed again. The boys were across the room. As I reach for the handle of the bathroom door, the teacher comes to me, looking like she has something to say.

"There is a gentleman wanting to see you. I told him to wait at the entrance." The teacher walked back into the classroom and I headed outside. There was a tall man, smoking a cigarette. He took it out of his mouth and started to speak to me.

"Are you Tori? Tori Vega?" He asked.

"That's me. Who are you?"

He pulls out his police badge to show me. "My car has got air conditioning. Do you mind if we talk in there?"

I nod my head in agreement and start following him into the car. As I got in and shut the door, he starts speaking to me. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

He handed me a photo. "Do you know this man in the picture? If you do, I would like to know everything about him."

"Isn't that Kyle Vincent?" It was him for sure. I recognize that camera anywhere. He took it back and gave me a new one. "If you know who that was, you probably know the woman in this picture."

He shows me the picture of the woman that was with Kyle. She had long brown hair and nice blue eyes. "Yeah. I don't know her name, but she was with Kyle at the time."

"When was the last time you saw both of them?" He asks.

"Last night." I say confidently. "I talked to them at the Diable Coulee festival."

"And did you notice anything strange about those two? I need you to tell me everything you can remember." He takes another cigarette from his box and lights it. The foul smell spreads as he takes a drag.

"Did something happen to them?"

His window goes down as he starts talking again. "For starters, the guy in the picture, he died last night."

_He died!?_ My arms become a little numb after hearing the news. "He was killed on the day of the festival. Going out on a limb here, but I'm sure you know what that means."

"What that means?" Is he talking about the curse?

"I am talking about the curse of Orias."

"Can you tell me what happened to Kyle?" I asked.

"He was found by one our patrol cars as he was heading back to the station. And the time was five minutes to midnight. It starts where the road leads out of town. It was dark, maybe just for one or two street lights. One of our men found him and he was very dead." He throws his evidence book onto the passenger seat.

I lean back, taking a heavy breath. The officer starts to speak again. "When we found him, the ground was covered in blood. The autopsy told us that he dug at his skin, until he reached an artery. He tore through that as well. Kyle decided to use all of his strength to dig into his wrists. We figured he might have been on drugs, so we ran tests but everything came back negative. We did find something else. Bruises on the body. There's a possibility that someone else could be attacked by someone. Perhaps more than one person."

"More than one?" I don't know why I keep answering these questions. I could just leave. Or maybe there is a part of me who wants to figure out the truth. No. It's all of it.

"We've got the time of death estimated between 10 and 11 pm. That means he died right after you saw him."

I leaned forward again, not feeling comfortable. "What happened to the woman?"

"The lady is still missing. I have a feeling she could be involved with this. The way this thing turned out, people are going to say this is the curse of Orias killed Kyle Vincent. The night of the festival, Orias probably got upset. You with him running around the sacred ritual, taking pictures. That's the way the folks here will see it."

"You got to be kidding me? There's no such thing as curses." I say.

"You have a point there. I need someone here who doesn't believe in curses to help me out. And it looks like I am choosing you. You can keep me informed. Even if it's just a rumor, I want to know about it. Here's my card with my number."

He passes me his card and I put it my front pocket of my jeans. "Everything we've talked about here is confidential. So you can't talk about this to that Jade West girl and her group of friends."

"Why? Is Jade involved?" He takes another drag and mushes the butt into the ash tray in the front.

"Right now, I have no idea. That's why I don't you saying anything."

"I can't do that."

He turns to me. "Think about it this way, you want to keep it a secret because you don't want anyone in the village who believes in the curse to freak out about it. So tell me, how does that sound?"

"I guess it does." I opened the door to this car and started to head out. "By the way, my name is Detective Wolf of the LA police." I continued to walk to class, without turning back.

I don't know what to think now. Anyone could be involved. Kyle talked to everyone around here.

Later in class, my head was down. I did all the required school work today and I was tired. Plus I got a lot going on. As I am half asleep, I hear Cat and Jade in the background. They are whispering, trying not to upset the surroundings. "I heard she disappeared during the night of the festival."

"But there are others too, right?" That was Cat's voice.

"I'm not sure if she was hit by the curse or got spirited away." Spirited away? What does that even mean?

I hear Jade's voice. "If it really was him, then.."

Cat goes into panic. "Am I next? Am I?"

"You came back, so you have nothing to worry about." Jade said.

"Yeah, but Sabrina didn't come back."

Jade sighs. "That's all in the past now. Let's not talk about this anymore."

The bell rings and class is dismissed. Everyone is huddled over a group of desks. "Oh crap, I got to go again. I have to help my family with something. Sorry." I see Jade grabbing her bags and taking it with her.

"That's alright." We say. All of us were going to go to the park today since it was so nice out. But it looks like that got cancelled.

The males start fixing the class, while I started talking to Cat. "Has there been anyone who transferred out of this class?"

"A few did."

"What about this Sabrina person? Did she transfer?"

Cat froze. "I'm sorry I really don't know. I think he transferred out the same time I got here. As a consequence I didn't get to talk to him very much."

As both of us started walking home, I grow more suspicious of Cat. She changed tone if I get on a particular subjects like Sabrina. I roll my eyes. "Hey, Cat."

She stopped and turned to me. "You guys aren't lying or keeping any secrets from me, are you?"

"Secrets? We're not keeping any secrets."

I grow angry at her reply. "You're lying, right?"

"What's that suppose to mean? Huh, Tori?"

"You're keeping something secret from me, aren't you?"

Her personality changes from cute and bubbly to horrifying in a second. "What about you? Aren't you lying and keeping secrets from all of us? Aren't you lying? And keeping secrets from us? Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not lying or keeping any secrets for that matter."

Cat almost cuts me off. "You're lying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" I ask Cat.

"Earlier today, you said you were going to the teachers office when she called you. But I know for a face you didn't go the teachers office. You were sitting in a car parked in front of the gate talking to someone. A man you don't know."

I quietly gasp as my jaw opens. How does she know this? "Tell me, just who was he?"

"I didn't really know the guy." I said honestly.

"Well, what would a guy you don't know want to talk to you about?"

I rapidly defended myself the best I could to get Cat tot back off. "That's what I wanted to know!"

"Fine then, what were you talking about?" She asks again.

I begin to stutter. "It didn't have anything to do with you, I promise."

"LIAR!" Cat shouted. Birds flew out of the nearby tree and flew away. She walked slowly towards me. "Just like you have things to hide from us, we have things to hide from you."

I feel terrified from Cat's change and start shaking in fear. "Sure...I got ya..."

Cat changed back to normal and began to walk again. "Let's go." She says to me. I get myself out of my frozen state, I catch up with Cat as she walks home.

* * *

As I am lying on the floor, in my bedroom, I hear the phone ring. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Andrew Wolf, from the Los Angeles Book Store. Sorry for calling so late."

"Hi Detective Wolf."

"How are you doing? Is there anything you know?" I start thinking for a bit. A scary image of Cat after school today gave me the creeps.

I swallow a gulp of air. "Do you know what spirited away means?"

"Yes. It's used the village quite a lot, but it doesn't differ from the original meaning."

I nod to myself. "Jade and Cat were talking about it today, something about the curse and being spirited away."

"Hey, Vega. Do you know about the first murder?"

"Yes. I heard one of the murders are still out there. I feel sorry for myself for asking.

"What if the person on the run wasn't? What if they were spirited away?"

I begin to get confused. "What about the year after that? Where the guy threw himself off the clock tower. And his wife also died."

"To tell you the truth, only the man died. The woman's body wasn't found."

"The year after that, when the priest got sick and died and his wife that committed suicide."

"Same thing goes for that one too. The wife's body wasn't found, we only found the suicide note. I wouldn't call that spirited away. I guess in the case of the curse, one dies and one disappears."

I scratch my head in confusion. "Then what about the house wife who burned to death? Did anyone go missing? I am sure you caught the murder that time."

"Yeah. We caught him. I think he was a drug addict. The thing is though, not to long after he was arrested, the dead lady's children had disappeared."

"Seriously? Even when you caught him?" This is all too much.

"He died at the containment facility, just after we caught him, so you could say the truth was buried with him." **(This could be incorrect, I don't know much about this things, so bare with me) **

"What about the lady's missing kid?"

"The kid's about a year older than you, or was. I got her name right here, Sabrina Archer. The kid went to same school as you, Vega." I remember when I first got here. The teacher mention someone transferring.

As I got realized what's going on around me, I hear a knock on my door. "Hey Tori, could you open the door?"

"I am going to have to call you back." I said to Detective Wolf.

"Okay, call me again if you know more."

"Yea, bye." I hung up and opened the door. My dad was there. He had two glasses of pop in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around. "Wasn't Cat here a minute ago? Did she leave already?" I start to tremble.

She wasn't here at all. In fact, I didn't even see her. "Cat was here?"

My dad nodded. "Don't hide it. Weren't you talking to her the whole time?"

"Dad, did you see her walk up the stairs?"

"Yes. I did. Told her your room was just up the stairs and the first door on the right." He says.

I shut my door fast and start to breathe heavily. My heart began to beat faster. My paranoia rose as I looked at the phone. "Hey! No need to be embarrassed!" My dad said, but it was too late.

I was positive she saw me talking to him a minute ago. I was sure of it. She had been standing right outside my room, listening to our conversation. Cat had heard everything I said to Detective Wolf.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **

**Until next chapter!**

**~xhumanoidxify**


	3. Spirited Away: Chapter 3, Deceit

_Previously..._

_"What about the lady's missing kid?"_

_"The kid's about a year older than you or was. I got her name right here, Sabrina Archer. The kid went to the same school as you, Vega." I remember when I first got here. The teacher mentioned someone transferring._

_As I realized what was going on around me, I hear I knock on the door. "Hey Tori, could you open the door?"_

_He looked around. "Wasn't Cat here a minute ago? Did she leave already?"_

_She wasn't here at all. In fact, I didn't even see her. "Cat was here?"_

_I shut my door fast and start to breathe heavily. My heart began to beat faster. My paranoia rose as I looked at the phone._

_I was positive she saw me talking to him a minute ago. I was sure of it. She had been standing outside me room, listening to our conversation. Cat heard everything I said to Detective Wolf._

* * *

Bright light makes my eyes burn as my mom pulls away the curtains. I felt sick and scared. I didn't even know how to process it at the time, but I am sure it was all real. Cat was there, watching me. She heard everything I said to him. I was speechless. I don't know how I was going to face her now. But maybe Cat won't bring it up. Hopefully, it's stays behind us where it belongs.

"What's wrong, Tori? You look sick today." My mom says, turning away from the window. I was sick. Thanks, for noticing.

"Yeah, I think I have a cold, or a fever." I felt my own forehead and it was burning. I didn't feel like doing anything except sleep it off.

The doorbell rings as I lie down gently. "That must be Jade and Cat. There here to pick you up."

I turn my head towards my clock in my room. My eyes widened as I thought of last night. The thought of Cat's face when she was watching me was creepy. I felt colder just thinking about it. "I...don't think I'm going to school today."

My mom, thankfully understood, and went downstairs. "Okay. I will tell them you're sick." She smiled as she shut my door.

"Okay." I said softly.

...

"I can take whose next." The nurse said. I followed the her into the exam room with the doctor sitting on a chair. It looked like he'd was expecting me, but I knew that, because he was the doctor and all.

As I sat down on a chair, he started to work. When it was nearly over, he started speaking to me. "You got a cold alright. I am going to give you a shot, if that's alright with you." I nodded.

When it was finished, he escorted me out and the nurse called the next one in. I sat in the waiting room for a minute. As I examined the scar left by the doctor, I kept thinking about the other night and how I was lucky enough to stay home today.

That's when I heard some other villagers in the background. "Did it really happen? Was she spirited away?" It sounded like an elderly woman.

I gasped. "But she's so young, don't you think?"

"She probably eloped or something." It was another woman.

"With who?"

I turned my head slightly to grasp onto what they were saying. "Probably that tourist man from LA." She says, confidently. "Most likely with him."

The first woman start to laugh. "That Loraine should be fine wherever she lives."

Loraine? I thought. Oh yeah. Her. The woman who gone missing at the festival.

...

As I was walking home, I heard a car behind me. The car horn to be exact. I spun and saw Detective Wolf in his car. "Hey, Vega."

"Hi, Detective Wolf." I was nervous, thinking that he could be wondering what I am doing here.

"So, why aren't you in school right now?" He asks me.

I started to stutter as I spoke. "I didn't feel well, so I didn't go."

He nods at me and throws his cigarette butt out the window. "Did you want to go out for lunch. It's on me." It seemed odd that he would offer, but I except, not to be rude.

When we got to the restaurant, just on the edge of LA, we got a booth. I was on one side

and Detective Wolf was on the other. He ordered a coffee, while I stuck with pop.

I watched him as he takes his first sip of his drink. I hear the gulping noise he makes after he sets his cup down on the small plate in front of him. I take a good look at the menu, to see what I can have for lunch. I didn't want to be expensive, so I looked for dishes that didn't cost so much.

Detective Wolf sighed. "I gotta say, since Sabrina went missing last year, I've been suspicious. I've checked out his friends, who are your friends now, I found out some interesting things about them."

I was about to take a small sip of my drink until he mentioned them. What did my friends have to do with anything? "The first guy that got killed during the festival was the director of the construction site. It seem a couple of weeks before his death, he had a couple of fights with Jade and Beck."

"Really? Those two?" As I thought about it, it kinda made sense. Jade I get, but Beck? He doesn't strike me as someone how would have a fight with anyone.

"Yeah." He said. "The man who threw himself off the clock tower in the village. He had a daughter. Her name was Cat Valentine." I stopped breathing for a second. Cat Valentine? Her dad committed suicide? That must have been terrible for her. And to also have her mother disappear along with him, it's such a shame.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Part of me didn't want to believe this was true. But Detective Wolf nodded at me. He took another sip of his coffee and averted his eyes away from me and brought it to his menu.

"Next year, the priest of this very village, collapsed and died from an unknown illness. And the wife who hung herself at same day. They had a son. The name is Robbie Shapiro." I remained speechless, as he continued to explain what he had dug up.

"The housewife that got burned to death the year after is different. She had a nephew, staying there at the time, during her death. His name was Andre Harris."

I mouth dropped a little bit. "She was related by blood and he was staying there for a couple of weeks because of spring break. Then, Sabrina Archer went missing around that time. That was Andre's cousin."

I gasped, as I tried to take a sip of my drink. "All the deaths that happen here has something to do with your group of friends, Vega."

I started to growl at him. My fists began to tighten as my anger grew. He made it sound like my friends had something to do with the murders. I don't believe him.

I rose both my fists and slam them hard onto the table. "This is crazy! There has to be a coincidence!"

People around us faced me and my face. I saw a hand reach out in front of me. It was the detective. I couldn't take in what he said, I just couldn't. There is no way...unless my friends were lying.

"Okay, calm down, people are staring."

I met his gaze again. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Until last year, Cat lived in a boarding school LA."

A sudden smile was plastered onto my face as I heard her name come from the detective's mouth. "Yeah. Rena's different."

The waitress came by and we ordered our dishes. As she left, he continued to speak. "Yes. She is. Cat moved to Westlake about a year ago."

"But she is an outside, why were her parents hit with the curse?"

"I hate to tell you this, but she isn't an outsider. I checked the towns residency records. It turns out that Rena was in fact born here. The moved to LA just when Cat was about to enter her third year in grade school."

"What about Kyle? Who is he connected to?" I very curious of this because he hasn't mentioned him. He did get killed by the curse, right? So he should have been mentioned about now.

"Everyone. Don't tell me you already forgot." The waitress handed us our plates and we started eating. "For some reason, all the deaths happened to be connected to your friends, kid." He said, as I started eating. I just ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, while Detective Wolf ordered a plate of steak.

"Listen up, Vega. The person who is in danger is actually you." I couldn't imagine what he had said. It makes me feel sick.

...

Later on this evening, I took a short nap. After a little while, the doorbell rang. The porch curtains in the back were still open, letting in the moonlight shine into the room, illuminating it. I suddenly rose from the sound of the bell. I put my slippers on and headed to the front door. As I opened it, I see familiar faces. It was Jade and Cat.

"Hey Tori, how are you feeling?" Jade asked.

"Okay...I guess." I replied.

"That's good. We were worried about you, ya know." Cat smiled with her cute, childish smile.

"Are you sure you are feeling better?" Jade asked. She was worried about me? Since when? I know she is my friend and all, but I didn't expect those words to come out of her mouth. She made it sound so sappy.

"I'm fine, Jade." I gave her some reassurance.

"Oh really, because to me you still look a little green." Jade walked up to me and placed her hand on my forehead. My cheeks warmed up from her touch.

Cat held a wrapped up container. It was covered in newspaper. I think it could be food, but I'm not that hungry. "Really?" I didn't feel that terrible when the afternoon came around.

"We brought you over some sandwiches for you. We thought it could help you feel better." Cat handed the box over. It was pretty small, so I estimated there were one or two sandwiches in there.

"Thanks Cat." I said, looking down at the container.

Cat shook her head. "Jade made one two you know."

I grinned. "You did?"

Her face turned red and swiftly turned her head away from mine, avoiding eye contact. "Well...I didn't want Cat to do _all _the work you know."

I laughed inside. "Okay, if that's how you want to put it. We all know you care about me." I joked around, while lightly punching her shoulder. She looked like she broke inside for a second, but that is only a possibility.

"You look totally fine," Jade said, patting my shoulder repeatedly. "I bet by tomorrow, you'll be feeling awesome."

"Come on, Jade. We are making to much noise out here." Cat looked like she going to walk home by herself, but stopped to wait for Jade. "Okay. Hey, Tori?"

I was now getting tired and I started to yawn. "What now?"

"I was wondering, what did you have for lunch today?" Her voice dropped and sounded very angry.

"I went out..." I said.

Cat suddenly spoke, talking in the same tone as Jade. "You went out to get something to eat."

I looked at Jade again. She doesn't usually act like this. What is going on? "How was it? Was it good?" I jumped, taking a step back from them.

"Uh...yeah." I started to get uncomfortable. How did they know this? Were they spying on me or something? How else would they know about me having lunch with the detective? I can't tell them anything. If I do, the info will be leaked around the village. I don't need them on my back at this point.

"Looked like you had lunch with some old geezer, am I right?" Jade was about to get up in my face. I placed my hand on the handle, getting ready to close the door, if they attack me. "Who was he?"

My eyes widen with shock. They were there, watching me have lunch with him. I am sure of it. I dropped my container, due to my hands shaking in front of me. "What it the man from before?" Cat asked.

"But...how do you know that?" I started to breathe more heavily. My heart rate went up and I found it more difficult to breathe as each second flies by.

"What were you two talking about over lunch? Sounds like you were getting _really_ worked up there."

"I...didn't talk about you guys." I stuttered.

"Uh oh. Something smells fishy." Cat said. The saw through it. I would have too, if I were in their shoes.

"It doesn't matter what you are trying to hide at this point. I will always know what you're doing and when and where." Jade said. "I hope you won't forget that, Tori."

Cat tilted her head and leaned into my face. "Tori, you look really pale. Why don't you go lie down for awhile."

Jade creepily looked at Cat. "We're going to go now." Cat bent over and picked over the container.

She pressed it softly against my stomach. I was frozen and took me awhile to comprehend what just happened. I was about to close the door, until Jade stopped it. I saw an eye through the small opening of my door. "One more thing. Please don't be absent tomorrow."

The door shut tight and I place my back against the door, breathing in and out slowly. They were freaking me out. At first, I thought they were sweet and nice. But now I am getting second thoughts.

"How did they know that?" I said to myself.

I walked into my room, leaving the sandwiches on the table. My blanket is on my torso and I lie down, staring at the blank ceiling. When I thought about what happened this past week, I came to a conclusion. I rose from my comfortable position and became angry.

"Damn it. I know they are trying to kill me. But I won't give up so easily, no matter what!" I shouted to myself.

* * *

Tomorrow morning came around faster than I expected. The sun shined brightly through my window early. I left without breakfast and headed out for school, in a different direction that what I usually take. I don't want to take the chance that I might bump into Jade or Cat on the way.

An elderly woman who I've started to talk to occasionally here spoke to me. She was watering her flowers in the front yard of her house. Small flowers were peaking out of the dirt, which means she was doing good so far. I wonder how long it will take until they are all grown.

"Wow, Tori. You're up early today. Why aren't you with your friends?" She says.

As I walk past her, I smile brightly. "I woke up early today."

She continued to water her flowers when I walked off. The smile turned into an angry expression. _Woke up early? As if I could sleep...It didn't matter, because now I know what I have to do. _

As I got myself over to the doors of the school, I walked up to my class room. I will never let my guard down anymore. It's time to defend myself. I went through the lockers in the hallway. Thank god they were all unlocked. As I went through each one, I didn't find anything. "Damn it." I said to myself.

And then I found one. It had a metal bat. It was all black with some white lining on the handle. I decided to take it. As time went on, I started to wash my face. I was getting drowsy. The smaller students of the school were starting to come in. Surprisingly, I found Robbie and Andre next me as I wiped off my second wash.

"Hey Tori. What's up you're super early today?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing really."

Andre began to get suspicious. "Then why do you have that." He was pointing at the bat I got beside me. I didn't care who saw it. I needed the protection.

"I found it lying around, so I am going to clean it up and try to find its owner." I said.

"That's nice of you." Robbie said. Andre started to walk towards class. "And whatever you do, try not to lose the bat." Robbie caught up with Andre as both entered the class room.

...

I was outside at the tap and scrubbing one side. When it was all covered in water, I started to swing it, in hopes of drying it faster.

"Hey, Tori. I was surprised to hear you've come to school early. What gives?" I didn't give an answer. I didn't bother to turn around either. I knew who was behind me. Jade and Cat. I didn't want to look at them, not after what they said to me the other day. They are trying to get me, I am sure of it. There is no mistake here.

"I am trying to dry the bat faster by swinging it. I am too lazy to dry off myself, plus it's good exercise." I heard gasps behind me.

"Okay, good luck." I hear footsteps. They left. No one was here except for me. I began to get angry. I was starting to hate what they were doing. Was it for their enjoyment?

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I swung the bat hard at the dirt, getting it dirty again. I didn't care. They were using me.

When classes ended today, it was our job to clean up the class room. It was not too bad today. It could have been worse. I pack up my things and started to exit the class room, ditching clean up duty.

"Hey, aren't you going to stay here and help?" Jade asked. I took the baseball bat from my locker and started to head out.

"I don't feel like cleaning the class today. Can you leave me alone for awhile?"

"Tori...why don't you want to hang with us anymore?" Cat said.

My jaw tightened and I growled to myself. "That's not it." And when I said that, I left.

...

I was walking quickly the fastest way to my home. As I was half way home, I heard someone following me. I turned over my shoulder to see Cat behind me with a saddened look. It was true I was a little harsh, but there was no other way to put it.

"What do you want?!" I tightened the grip of the bat as I saw her. I rose it up high to try and defend myself.

"Nothing." She says.

"What about cleaning the class, huh?" I asked.

"I was worried about you, so I came here." She says softly. I lower the bat a bit in her direction.

"Don't follow me anymore." My arm comes down to my sides as I face the other way and walk off, leaving Cat alone. I can sense that she is hurt at this point, but it doesn't matter now. I want her to leave me alone.

But I still hear her behind me. Is she trying freak me out or something? "I said don't follow me!"

"But this is the way I always go." She said.

I look at the ground below me, refusing to look her in the eye. "Then go in front of me. Damn it." I got out of the way and waited for her to go by. Cat didn't budge. She stared at me with sad eyes. I know what she wants me to do, but I am not stupid enough to fall for it.

"Go! Now!" I lift my arm, trying to guide her in front.

"Okay, I will but put the bat down. You're scaring me." Cat said.

"Hurry up and go!" I say, trying to rush her.

Cat speed walks in front of me and starts to go home. Then she starts to slow down and stop. Why? What's she up to now? "Keep on walking!" I screamed.

"Can I ask you something then?"

I sighed. "What is it now?"

"Why are you carrying the same bat?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I didn't think this belonged to anyone. Well, it looked abandoned. So after I fixed it up a bit, I was going to use it to defend myself, but now the plans have changed.

"Why are you carrying the same bat?"

"I don't know what you're saying. Tell me what you mean!" I yelled.

Cat sighed and started to speak again. "Why are you carrying the same bat as Sabrina?"

I gasp. "Sabrina?" I look at the end of the baseball bat and see her name craved into it. "I guess I just borrowed it." There was no other way of putting it. I mean, who cares?"

"That's not what I'm saying? Why are you doing that? Why are you doing everything the same as Sabrina?"

I quiet down to let her finish. "What is? What's the same?"

"Even though Sabrina joined a team, she never did any sports." She said.

I did't by this bullshit. "So what?"

"Now just like you, Sabrina started walking to school alone one day. Alone just like you."

"What does this have to do with anything?!" I yelled, cautiously taking a few steps closer to Cat.

"And then one day, she started practicing swinging a bat. Just like you. And then she started to carry a bat around all the time. Just like you." Her voice started to higher, like she was about to cry or something. For the record, I wasn't 'practicing' anything.

"And then, one day, suddenly..." Cat was on the edge. I could feel like she had tears in her eyes because of it.

"One day, suddenly what? What happened to Sabrina?" Cat didn't answer. "Answer me!" I didn't care anymore. I walked up behind her close enough to spin her around to face me. Our faces weren't that far apart. She had a poker face now. I couldn't read her at all. It was like she changed...again.

"I already told you. She transferred out. Sabrina went to another school." I stayed my distance until I fell backwards onto my butt, dropping the bat in the process.

"She transferred out?"

The poker face turned into a creepy, devilish glare. "You won't do that, right?"

"I won't do what?"

Cat crouched down to face me better. "Transfer out."

I began to panic at this point. Why is she so afraid that I will transfer out of the school. It's not like I got anywhere better to go. I'm now speechless as I stare into Cat's eyes which slowly began to eat away at me like a parasite.

...

At home, the phone started ringing in the middle of the night. The curtains were open again and I was in my room, lying on my bed. I felt so stressed out and tired from what happened. Cat had became more terrifying and it made me fear her a lot. As the second ring started, I got off my bed and went to go pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Tori. Your father and I have to go to LA because of his work place. Sorry this is last minute, Tori."

"Huh, right now?" Were they coming home now and getting their things?

My mom laughed. "No. I mean we already here. We left before noon."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded my head. "But why did you guys leave?"

"I'm sorry. Your fathers contract isn't going to well, but were here to resolve all of that. We will be back home tomorrow evening I promise. Are you sure your going to be okay there alone?" She asked.

"I will be fine Mom, don't worry." I replied. I didn't want her to worry about so much. I wanted her to focus on my dad. He is much more important in this situation.

"Okay, bye then. Make sure you wake up early enough tomorrow and remember to eat, okay?"

"Sure. Bye Mom." I said with a smile.

"Bye." The phone on the other line hangs up and I hang up as well. As I realize that I am now alone, I don't feel safe anymore. I rush downstairs and close the curtains. In the process, I lock the porch door, leading to the patio. I turn on the lights and television and the lights to the front entrance. I run over to the door and lock it. The bolt and the chain are secured. The phone rings again. Nobody should be calling me this late. It startles me. I jumped and made my way to the nearest phone. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Wolf from the LA bookstore downtown, is Tori there?" It was Detective Wolf. I got scared for nothing.

"Oh, Detective Wolf. Hi."

"Hello Vega. How are you doing? Noticed anything odd lately?"

I swallowed my saliva and started to speak to him. "You could say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think that someone is trying to kill me."

Detective Wolf becomes more interested. "You serious on this one?" he asked.

"It could be a coincidence, but Cat and Jade have been acting strange. More like, scary or horrifying."

"Is that so? What did they do?"

"It's not what they did, it's about what they said. Cat knows about Sabrina being spirited away. She knows something."

I cracked the knuckles in my neck. "She said I was acting like her. She told me that if I kept acting like him, I'm going to end up like him."

"Like what, Vega?" He grew anxious to know.

"She said I'd be transferred." I said. It was like I could breath in the first time in forever. It felt like it was clogging my throat for the longest time.

"Transferred?" He asks.

"I think Cat-" I get cut off my the sound of the doorbell. As it kept ringing, there is only one person that comes to mind who would be at the door. Cat Valentine.

* * *

**Please R&R! I worked really hard. Sorry for not posting it sooner. I tried to make it extra long!**

**Until next chapter!**

**~xhumanoidxify**


	4. Spirited Away: Chapter 4, Final Words

_Previously..._

_"I think that someone is trying to kill me."_

_I started cracking the muscles in my neck. "She said if I keep acting like her, I am going to end up like her."_

_"Like what, Vega?"_

_"She said I'd be transferred." I said. It was like I could breathe in the first time in forever._

_"Transferred?"_

_I get cut off by the sound of the door bell. As it kept ringing, there is only one person that comes to mind who could be at the door. Cat Valentine._

* * *

I stared at the door for awhile before I had the nerve to go over there. "Sorry, someone is at the door. Hold on a minute, okay."

"Sure. Take your time." I put the phone down on the kitchen table and head over to the door. As I did, I stop in my tracks. What if it is Cat? I don't want to face her now.

I slowly move my hand to unlock the bolt. When I did the door opened as far as it could, which wasn't a lot since the chain was still in. I jump back away from the door. I could see half of the face on the other side and my instincts were right. It was Cat. She was carrying containers, most likely full of food.

"Hi Tori, how are you going?" Cat asks.

"Hey Cat..." I said nervously. "What made you come here tonight?" I really didn't want to know.

"Is your mom here?" I didn't expect this. I don't want her to know. I have a feeling she could over power me with that. And the only thing protecting me at this point is the door in front of us. "Yeah."

"Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head. I didn't plan on eating yet or eating at all for that matter.

"No." I said calmly, trying not to upset her.

Cat laughs. "Perfect. Because I made a few things for you. If you let me in I can gladly warm them up again. It's no problem."

"That's nice of you, but the meal my mom made is almost ready." Cat's big smile slowly fades as it turns into a frown. "Really?"

It looked like she was doubting me. That wasn't my intention. She had that look in her eyes. I still didn't want her to come in. She is too freaky. "Yeah, and my mom makes a ton of food so we don't need anymore."

"Are you telling the truth? Did you're mom really make dinner?"

Crap. She is on to me. "Well, she didn't really make it for me..." I didn't say much after that. I soon looked up at Cat. Her eyes looked like they were shadowed out in the moon light.

"You're mean. What did I do to you to make you lie to me?" Cat asked in a tiny voice.

"It's the truth." I said.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Cat screamed. I almost lost my balance and fell over. My anxiety rose like the temperature in the room. I wanted her out of here. She is ruining me.

"You never planned on eating anything tonight did you? Did you?" Cat began to get more creepy by the minute and I couldn't take her anymore. A single drop of sweat rolls down my forehead.

I get it now. She knows that my parents aren't here. Cat knows that I locked everything up, so no one could get in. I can't let her. I know what's she capable of.

"How did you know?" I asked, while my eyes widened.

"You know you should really eat something. If you could just let me in, Tori." She starts yanking on the chain that holds the door together. "Come on, Tori."

I began to growl and I was totally scared at this point. "Just go home." I said.

"Tori, let me in..." I feel like she was smiling at this moment. Her voice was sadistic and wicked. "Please, go home. Don't do this."

"Open the door, you can do it..." And then I saw it. She was smiling. It angered me so much. She betrayed me. All this time, Cat was using me. I didn't expect it to come from her at all.

So, I snapped. "GO HOME!" I grabbed the door handle and slammed it on her fingers, not caring if I hurt her in anyway. "GO HOME! JUST GO HOME!"

"Tori, you're hurting me. Please stop."

"JUST GO! PLEASE, GO HOME!" I pulled at the door handle with both my hands. I wanted her fingers to come straight off, I didn't care anymore. She was too much to handle.

"I was just playing, Tori!"

"GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME, NOW!" I screamed. "GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!" Cat's fingers slid through the door and I slammed it shut. I started to be heavy after awhile, letting go of some steam.

"I'm so sorry Tori! I really am!" I heard Cat say. I ran upstairs into my room and locked it when I entered the room. When I pulled myself together, I went back to the phone.

I got the phone that was in my room and answered it. "Hi, sorry I took so long. Cat was at the door."

"Did she come by for a visit?" He asked.

"No...not really." I replied, still feeling green. "Can you tell me what you know about Cat?" I wanted to know if there was any baggage she had before coming here. That's the only explanation for her strange behavior.

"Okay, but don't go telling any of this to anyone. I've had to connect these dots on my own, so it's not 100% accurate. Understand?"

"Yeah." I still felt like throwing up. "I understand."

"Here is what I know. They've struck me as...suspicious." He said. Wolf sounded like he was losing interest in the conversation for a minute. He trailed off and left me hanging. "Are you saying that Jade and Cat are suspects?"

"Not exactly. I was talking about the curse." I stop. That silly superstition is still being brought up. I don't believe in it and that's it. End of story. But everyone in this town seems to believe it's true. "I was wondering if it could actually be real, so I started doing some research. Remember that thing I told you about Cat?"

"How she was born here in Westlake? Yeah, what about it?"

"It looks like she had gotten herself suspended a few weeks she transferred here." She was suspended?!

"Here is what happened. Cat had gotten into a couple of fights with a couple people she knew. Cat claimed that they were following them and suddenly broke down after putting up with it so long." He says.

"Anything else?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. I dug more into that story. She was sent psychiatrist to get to help, which was unusual of the parents to do. The doctor kept track of everything she said and there is one thing that keeps popping up in each session."

"What was it?" I was scared to ask.

"The curse of Orias." I don't believe in that. It's silly to even think about it. I've already made up my mind. "It also turned out that no one who saw this incident refuse to talk about it, so it never made it to court."

"Is that so?" Cat lied to me about many things, but this one I expected. She seemed like she was born here. I didn't want to believe that Cat a traitor, but it`s too obvious now. There is no going back anymore.

* * *

I sat on the front steps by myself at school. The weather was partly cloudy and all I did was stare at the puppy, grey clouds coming in all shapes and sizes. It was fun looking at them. They are all different from each other. I was at school early again, in hopes of avoiding Cat. A slight breeze started to pick up and my hair flew forward, bouncing in the wind. When the sun came out from behind a cloud, I see Cat walking past me. It looked like she finally got the message. She looked very sad this morning. Jade runs up towards where I am sitting. I refuse to look her in the eye.

She had lied to me too and I didn't care anymore. Jade could do whatever she wants, but I don't tolerate liars. "Morning, Tori!" She says happily.

I didn't say a word to her. "Why are you so down today?"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Why? What did I do to you? Nothing that's what. So whatever you're trying to pull, stop it. It's bugging me."

"How come? I didn't do anything either. It was you. It was all you!" I held back, trying not to offend her. I didn't have time for that.

"Please, just stop. Okay. I don't want to do this here." Jade was nice and calm. I didn't expect that from her though. Usually, she would bite my head off if I said anything like that. Hopefully, she see's what she was doing was wrong and trying to change.

But what if she was acting? Who knows what she is trying to pull here? I don't know! It frustrates me that I don't. Jade is up to something, I can see it. "Why it's not like I am bothering anyone?"

"But you are!" Jade yelled.

"Who am I bothering then, tell me!"

Jade eyed over to my baseball bat. "Where did you get that?" She asks.

"Someone left it behind when they transferred." I said. "You know, it doesn't make sense. Why haven't I seen Andre's cousin? I heard she went to school here or did."

Jade was a bit shocked. "How'd you know that?"

"Sabrina Archer. She was a student here, right? And she was spirited away, wasn't she? From what I heard, Andre used to visit here every single spring break to see her and her family. Sabrina was into baseball, am I right? Do you think this is a sign that I am also cursed?"

Jade looked like she was getting angry at me. And also scared. What exactly was she afraid of? "Would you shut up for a second? This scares everybody. If you are doing this, because you think it's funny. Stop pretending to Sabrina!"

"You listen!" I slam the bat into the ground and my voice deepened a little. "I don't know anything about her. All because, no one will tell me the truth about it!"

Jade's eyes left my gaze and went down to her shoes. I can tell she felt kind of guilty. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you or hide any of it for that matter."

"Why?! Because you thought the truth might scare me, is that it? So you all thought it was okay to keep me in the dark?!"

"No! It wasn't our intention." Jade quickly defended herself.

"Remember when I asked if anything bad happened here? And you said no. EVEN THOUGH SOMEONE WAS CHOPPED INTO LITTLE BITS THERE?! YOU FLAT OUT LIED TO ME!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean too."

I rolled my eyes. She was good, I can tell you that much. But it isn't enough to fool me. "When someone lies to you, they aren't really your friends are they?! It seems pretty clear that you guys aren't my friends!" Jade's eyes got a little red and looked like she was about to cry. But I know she doesn't have the guts to keep it concealed. This was way too out of character for Jade.

"But Tori, that's not true!" She said.

"You thought you could easily get rid of me, but you guys were wrong! I don't know anything about Sabrina, but you guys aren't running me off, like you did to him! That's right, I know about the confrontations you got into with Beck at the construction manager. But you thought you could hide that from me, didn't you?!"

I heard little kids come into the building as Jade spoke to me. "How..do you even...know that?" I picked up the bat and dragged it while I headed into the school. "Hurry up. Being late is for losers." I started walking off until she spoke to me again.

"Why are you so mean, Tori?" Jade cried. "I get it now. I know who told you everything. It was him, wasn't it?! I should have killed him while I had the chance. The only reason I let him live it because he had a family to get to, not to mention _her and her baby._ That's it, he is going to pay for it now. You're time is up old man. I'm definitely going to kill you now."

I turned around at Jade, who was still stand there. "Who are you talking about? Detective Wolf?"

* * *

School ended and I was really focused on getting home. I hated the fact that Cat, Jade and I shared a route to get to our houses. When I left, I was sure that I rushed out of there, speed walking until I made a good enough distance. The bat was in my hands, as usual and I was ready to defend myself, if I needed to. I didn't need any of them on my back today. The only people I could really stand were the older males in the class. I usually talked to them. For some reason, I was worried that they might have followed me. Both seemed to have wanted forgiveness right about now. But they still haven't learned their lesson. I don't wanna see them, and if I do, it will be too soon.

When I was walking home, I felt like I could hear someone behind me. I became scared and hid behind a tree. Peaking around it, I looked around to see if anyone was in fact there. Someone was it was. Cat was there, but she was different. I found that she holding a severally large cleaver in her right hand. 'Damn, what is she doing with that." I thought.

When I stood behind the tree, fearing Cat could find me, I saw her in plain sight. I jumped. I didn't know how she got there, but I knew, encountering her like this wasn't good at all.

"Hi Tori, I found you." Cat said. Her eyes were filled with corruption and I know she just wasn't herself. "What are you doing here?"

"We walk the same way, remember?" Cat's lips formed a creepy, looking grin as she spoke.

"Yeah, but what is the cleaver for?" Her smile faded and turned into a frozen, serious expression. "What's it for?!" I yelled.

Cat laughed loudly and fearlessly. It was also dark and frightening, which made her threatening and sinister. "Tell me, Tori, has something been eating at you lately? Something that maybe scares you?"

I felt discomfort everywhere as Cat slowly walks towards me, holding the cleaver tightly in her hands. "I'm not scared."

"When Sabrina transferred, I was upset. Something was clearly bothering and I never asked what it was and I regret that now. I tightened the grip to my bat and was ready to swing, if she came any closer.

"Transferred, right. You mean spirited away, don't you." I said. "Tell me what happened to her. Was it you or Jade?! Or was it someone else in the village?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Cat smiled small and I was getting angry. She wasn't telling me anything. "Let me make it a bit more clearly then, someone likes to kill for fun around here? Who is it?"

"You don't have your facts straight, Tori." She said. "You see it's not a human who doing all this. You see Orias gets to decide these things."

I rolled my eyes at her. "That curse isn't real. It's stupid."

"So, you don't believe in the curse..."

"How could I? All it is, is made up crap that is always being talked about in the village."

Cat started to speak after pause. "Trust me, he is quite real, you know. He visited me personally and that's why I transferred back to Westlake. I am the only one who can help you and there is no way I am letting you transfer. So are we clear?"

I jumped again from her eerie presence and tried to move away from her. She held the cleaver less than a meter away from my face. It looked like she was threatening me. "You're going to have to trust me. Trust is important you know..." Her arm fell to her side and started to lean in closer. The gap between our faces were closing until she stop. I froze in her appearance. I thought she was going to kiss me or something. But she stopped and stood right in front of me. Cat laughed with the same wicked laugh that she did before.

I pushed her down, knocking the cleaver out of her hands. And she was still laughing. As I ran away, her psychopathic chuckle echoed around me. It didn't seem like it was going away and followed me. When I got a far enough distance, I turned my head back to see if she was following me.

Then, I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head. It was hard enough to make me black out. The only thing I remembered at that moment was when I collapsed to the ground. _This isn't happening, this isn't real..._

_It's all make believe...but now...I don't know. Does the curse really exist?_

* * *

I woke up with a blanket over me and a stinging pain in the back of my head. What exactly happened to me anyway? I don't remember. As my vision cleared, I saw that Cat was in my room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Cat, why are you here?" I began to get suspicious already. As a few minutes pass, I hear the door bell. A familiar voice comes from the main floor of my house. "Is any one there?" It was Jade.

I looked at Cat with a disappointed look. "Look at you, I am never worrying about you again."

"Sorry, I had no one else to call." Cat said to me as Jade sat down. "So, I called her."

Jade made her way across Cat and sat down beside her in front of me. "I called the doctor and he should be right away." Cat said, while pushing my shoulder with her fingers. When she touched me, I flinched and stayed perfectly still.

Both of them continued to talk to me, while I was forced to listen. I didn't want to. What is this feeling? It's more than fear. It sent chills through out my body and I shivered because of it. My jaw tightened it's grip and I felt like I was going to collapse. I get it now...

It's suspicion. I suspect my friends of the murders. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I mean, I felt it for the past week and I didn't go to school that one time. I shoved it in the back of my head, hoping that it would return.

"Hey, who is this guy anyway? The doctor, who is he?" I asked. I have been wondering who he was, or at least what he looked like.

Jade started to laugh softly. It started to freak me out. "When we say the doctor, that's who we mean." Jade said in a sweet voice.

"Come on, who is he?" I said.

Cat laughed cute and light. It didn't seem like anything from wrong on the outside, but there was. She isn't innocent!

"That's is what we mean, Tori." I started to get annoyed with both girls, but I have to keep it cool. I didn't want to upset them, causing both girls to go insane. That would be horrible.

"Tell me who this guy is, damn it."

Both laughed maniacally and hard. My head began to spin with all these thoughts of them. I know they are out to get me, but I just don't know how. Their laugh lasted for awhile and it started to freak me out. "Stop that."

Cat stood up slowly and it looked like she was walking towards the door. "Hey Cat, going to the washroom or something?" She came over behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding me down. I see my bat across the room and I couldn't get it. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"No squirming, now." In Jade's pockets, she pulled out a severely large needle. The cover was taken off and Jade kneeled towards me.

"What's that?!" I asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

Jade smiled sadistically. "You already know, right?" She giggled as I putt more weight onto Cat.

I tried to shake free from Cat's grasp, but she is stronger than what she seems to be. She held me down tightly and I barely had any room to wiggle my arms. "No, I don't! I don't know anything I promise!"

Her smile became bigger as she pulled my right arm towards her. Jade placed the needle on an angle and was about to inject me. I tried as hard as I could to break free, but nothing worked.

"Don't fight it, Tori." Cat whispered into my ear. It sounded eerie and mysterious, with a bit of mystery and terror. And it was true. I am petrified. Jade held my wrist tight in place.

"STOP! NO, STOP IT!" I screamed. Everything went black from here.

...

I came back to reality to see that the room was dark and eerie. It felt cold as the air blow against my skin. I realize there is only a cool breeze around me and me alone. Why is that?

I soon see that I was hitting Jade and Cat to death with my bat. My sorrow is lifted off of me and onto them as I swing down everywhere. The blood oozed out of there heads and quickly scattered onto the floors. It also covered in there clothes and other things. I stop for a minute and started to think. _What was all of this really for?_

I grip the bat and hold it up in the air. A hard slam is heard as the final swing is dealt down. I drop the bat and stare into my bloody hands. They were badly bruised and were red. My breathe were short and was heavy when I take in deep breaths. I became exhausted rather quickly.

Tears blurred my vision as they started to drop down and fall into my lap. "For what? What was all this for?"

I hear a car drive up too my house. It must have been the doctor that Jade and Cat were talking about. He enters the gate and I see him head to my front door though the windows. I run out and head downstairs. The doorbell kept ringing faster and faster. There is a back door out there. If I sneak out, then I might be able to escape.

I run through many plant life, as my house was on the edge of town. I keep running from it. Running from the scene. I don't want this baggage. I managed to get away two kilometers away. I saw a public phone booth up ahead with a single street light. I run toward it, using the last of my energy.

Dialing the emergency number, several things went on in my mind. But it all related to the curse. The curse of Orias. It's real. I can feel it. The legend that's always told around here, it's the truth.

A phone picked up on the other line. "Hello. Detective Wolf speaking."

"Wolf? Can you hear me?" I panicked into the phone, taking deep breathes as I go along.

"Is that you, Tori?" He asks. "Did something happen to you?"

"Well..." I began to get more scared. He was close and getting closer by the second.

"Just tell me what's going on, okay." Detective Wolf tries to calm me down.

"I don't know..." I cried, taking more breathes. "It seems that I-I.."

"Don't worry, calm down. I got an officer on your way. And when I get off the phone, I'll go down myself." He says.

He is taking slow steps and I can hear it. I can hear him coming up behind me. It's too late for me now. I am cornered at this phone booth. I have nowhere else to go. It's over for me.

"I don't think that's going to matter. Because when you get here...it will probably be too late." I breathed quicker and quicker. The lungs were burning.

"Try to stay calm. Tell me what's happening." I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna go, but he is here. He is here. I can feel it. His cold exterior is cold and I can feel his presence. Cold air rushes against my arms and I shiver.

As I was about to tell him, I hear screaming in the other line. "I need someone faster than that. How many people are patrolling that area?"

I hear muttering in the background, but it's quiet. "Two.."

"Did you call the local officer in the town?!" Detective Wolf yelled loudly.

"He is out on patrol. He didn't respond."

Detective Wolf sounded more angry. "Hey, get me a car right now!"

I heard an officer in the back. "Yes, sir!"

"Tori, are you still there?" He asked me. I shiver in fear. "There is an officer coming your way now, as we speak. He is going to be there in a couple of minutes. Come on, Tori. Talk to me. Just tell who did this and how many there are."

He is standing there, behind me. He is ready to do what he wants. Kill me. Torture me. You name it. I don't know anymore. But nothing will make him leave. Nothing. I stare at my hands as I started to claw at myself. This is the only way out now.

"At first, I thought the murderer was a normal person." I began to cough. "But that's not it. I was totally wrong. It exists. The curse really exists." My coughs began to get harder and harder. Blood was dripping down my fingers. It spread down my arm and eventually on the floor of the booth.

"You're kidding me." He says in disbelief.

"He is there, watching me, like some sort of shadow. And he stands over me and he keeps following me. No matter how much I run, he is always there. Little by little, he creeps up on me, closer and closer until he is touching me..."

I was digging harder and harder. My coughs were more louder. The more I dug away, the more blood I felt. "Where is he now?" Detective Wolf asks.

"He is right behind me. I am not going to look. I won't! I won't turn around!" More and more short breaths come out of my lungs as they burn like fire.

"Who's there?!" He yells at me.

"I won't turn around! If I do he might-" The detective cuts me off.

"Listen, I know you're scared! You have to turn around and tell me who's there! Tell me who it is!" I began to scream at the agonizing pain I had. I was digging a hole in my own body and it worked. I hit a vital spot. As I continue to dig, I felt like I couldn't breath. My lungs hurt more and more and there a large patch of blood soaking through the glass of the booth. Some of it was dripping outside the doors and onto the concrete pavement and onto the grass.

"Forgive me..." Were my final words as I collapse.

_March 16, 2013._

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, it took a long time for this to be finished. If there is any mistakes, I apologize in advance. Please Read and Review! It would be awesome :)**

**Until the next chapter! **

**~xhumanoidxify **


End file.
